


November 4 - AU

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: German Brothers, Germancest, Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, MY BABIES, Satine's Third Day, theme: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurum.</p><p>The Latin word for gold.</p><p>The dynamic periodic table symbol Au with position number 79 and an average atomic mass of 196.96.</p><p>But Ludwig’s hair was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 4 - AU

_Aurum._

The Latin word for gold.

The dynamic periodic table symbol Au with position number 79 and an average atomic mass of 196.96.

But Ludwig’s hair was different.

Not many knew that Ludwig liked to give a little extra care to his hair. Shampoo and some conditioner made sure his hair was kept with a healthy smooth shine. Gilbert often joked Ludwig should grow his hair out and be an advocate for L’Oréal Paris products. His comments were rewarded with suspicious side-eye glances and even an elbow to the ribs.

_“Let’s be honest, your hair would be the best thing ever. Even Francis would hate you for how fabulous your hair is.”_

_“I would prefer not to be noticed — especially by him, brother.”_

His hair could be styled in a myriad of ways. When Ludwig had been a boy, he allowed his hair to stay down, as was appropriate for his age. But with time, and Gilbert heading off to war without a teenage Ludwig, he began to carefully brush his hair back to seem as if he were older.

The trend continued after Ludwig grew into his adult body as well. Mornings were spent meticulously picking at his hair until each strand was perfectly slicked back. Only some hair gel was added — Ludwig wanted his hair to look natural, not crispy. Even Ludwig’s pubic hair was damn soft! At first, Gilbert joked Ludwig would condition it but as time went by, Gilbert’s denial became suspicion.

 _“You do, don’t you.”_  
  
“This is the most absurd conversation I’ve ever heard from you.”

_“You didn’t deny it.”_

Any opportunity to touch Ludwig’s hair was a sensory delight. Soft and fluffy like down feathers, it was no surprise that Gilbird would often rest on his head. On lazy Saturday afternoons when Ludwig was taking a rest on the soft couch in the living room, the little bird would flutter over and land on his head. Secretly, Ludwig appreciated Gilbird since he liked to straighten out his hair after he would rest there but it didn’t happen often since Gilbert often became jealous his bird would receive more affection than him. On more than one occasion Gilbert could be found pouting away in the kitchen at the island table with a chilled beer in hand.

_“Brother, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”_

_“You let Gilbird, the fucking lil’ traitor, stay there without sayin’ peep but when I try to give you a pat on the head, you get violent with me!”_

_“I am not violent with you. I merely move your hand from touching me.”_

_“Exactly! You like that ball of feathers better than me!”_

_“You know that is not true, brother-”_

From there, Ludwig would have to do plenty of ass-kissing to even get Gilbert out of a pouty mood. Talking to him normally was another dimension Ludwig sighed in exasperation over. His brother was so dramatic.

But, Gilbert considered the color to be rich. There was something almost unnatural about it which came as no surprise since Ludwig personified the great land of Deutschland. Gilbert enjoyed waking up to a faceful of his hair since it had a gentle smell and it was so soft. If Gilbert was lucky enough to be awake and to have Ludwig sleep in just enough, he could watch as the first rays of sunlight shined gently upon Ludwig’s hair.

He could reminisce about the feeling of Ludwig’s hair tickling at his jaw and neck when they were cuddled up in the morning, how he would kiss the top of his head to gently wake him for work. Sleepy sapphire blue eyes would open slowly and peer up, blinking slowly to take in their surroundings before nuzzling further into Gilbert’s neck to try and return to sleep.

Mornings with gentle golden sunlight and soft golden hair in his face were more precious than Gilbert could place a price on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Ahh, everything is moving so quickly and I don’t want it to end… I want these two to get lots of attention more often. Instead of Ludwig’s eyes, this’ll be Ludwig’s routine with a pinch of Gilbert. Also, I know this was supposed to be Alternative Universe but AU can stand for other things so I chose this.
> 
> Introducing a new pairing! Gilbird and Ludwig :) Headcanon for me shows they’re really good friends and enjoy each other’s company and sigh about stupid shit Gilbert does on occasion.
> 
> Three people edited this for me! Thanks Roleplay Senpai (RatFlavored), Kouhai, and Senpai (SolidPersona) for taking the time to beta this on short notice!


End file.
